Just Crazy
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A fuga era só de Miriatis. Eles não podiam fugir um do outro. Presente de Niver da Just. XTwincestX


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Just Crazy

Sinopse: A fuga era só de Miriatis. Eles não podiam fugir um do outro.

Ship: Fred/George

Orientação: Incest

Classificação: 18 anos

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Não tem.

Formato: Short

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

* * *

**N.A.:** _Just essa fic é totalmente sua. Feliz Niver, amor. Você merece cada coisa perfeitosa que aconteça em sua vida. Espero mesmo que goste da fic, fiz pensando em você, em coisas que sei que tu gosta. Claro que tem meu jeito sádico e violento de tratar de assuntos como esses! _

_Quero agradecer a Lety que betou a fic, adorei! Valeu mesmo. Comentários ótimos._

_Slasher e Incester para a vida. Obrigada por me viciar nesse mundo!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Just Crazy**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**1. Fuga**_

As paredes eram brancas. Brancas demais para se olhar diretamente quando estava dia, e o sol entrava pela pequena janela no alto do quarto. As grades faziam uma sombra em forma de cruz na parede oposta. Seus cabelos sempre caiam em frente de seus olhos, estavam extremamente longos. Longos demais. Passou os dedos pelos fios, sentindo que seus dedos doíam. Tinha que fazer os exercícios que lhe foram mandados. Ter as mãos acorrentadas de noite o deixava impossibilitado de mexê-las. Poderia sofrer menos se não fosse teimoso, mas era. Não era para estar ali, não estava louco. Não estava nem alterado.

Todos os que residiam naquela prisão estavam loucos, menos ele. Ele estava são, mas a médica não via isso. Hermione – Dra. Granger – não queria ver isso, queria deixá-lo preso ali. E ele não entendia o porquê. Não entendia o porquê de não poder viver entre sua família, entre as pessoas que gostava. Era simplesmente mais um na multidão de loucos, era igual a todos que estavam do lado de fora de Miriatis.

_Miriatis._

O mais novo instituto para pessoas que perderam o juízo depois da Grande Guerra. E não eram poucas pessoas, não mesmo. Heróis e vilões, jovens e velhos. Qualquer um que estivesse sofrendo com o final da Guerra, não importasse que lado, era enviado para lá, sem grandes chances de saída. E Fred sabia que era somente questão de tempo para verem que ele estava internado por engano. Tinha que acreditar nisso. Tinha que acreditar que cada um estava ali por ser louco e ele estava ali por um engano, um equívoco. Tinha que acreditar nisso.

Ou realmente ficaria louco.

* * *

Olhou-se no espelho a sua frente. Seus olhos azuis com leves manchas negras a sua volta, boca seca, pele clara. Sardas. Iguais a ele. Voltou a olhar o mapa a sua frente. Seu dedo, unha cortada perfeitamente correndo o velho pergaminho, desenhado com pressa. Tinha seis entradas fáceis, somente uma saída possível. Teria que tentar, não podia deixá-lo preso em Miriatis. Não, aquilo era um inferno.

Lembrava perfeitamente de quando fora visitá-lo com sua mãe. Molly pouco conseguiu ficar, mas ele ficou, todo o período de visita. Vira nos olhos do irmão que ele não estava louco. Vira que Fred estava em seu estado normal. Claro, alterado, querendo arrumar alguma confusão, mas esse era seu normal. Era somente não tocar no assunto Guerra ou Voldemort que estava tudo bem, que ele era o mesmo. Conversava com calma, e sempre respondia as perguntas com grande rapidez. Parecia mais normal do que antes da Guerra.

Tivera brigas históricas com Hermione – Dra. Granger – sobre isso. Não concordava que ela estivesse mantendo seu irmão preso lá, quando ele podia ficar ali, com eles. Ser tratado da melhor forma. Mas não adiantava, ela dizia sempre a mesma coisa: "ele não está equilibrado para viver entre nós".

George esticou as costas, estralando alguns ossos. Olhou-se novamente no espelho, vendo seus cabelos curtos, os cortara no dia anterior. Fios curtos, ainda bem vermelhos. Contrastavam com sua pele clara e seus olhos azuis. E lembrava-se de gostar de olhar Fred, era como se fosse um espelho com vontade própria. Mas agora estavam diferentes. Diferentes em tudo. Diferentes de espaço e tempo.

Fred estava com os cabelos longos, bem mais magro, mais abatido – e não era para menos. Qualquer um que passasse uma semana em Miriatis ficaria assim, imagine seis meses. Não poderia deixar isso continuar, tinha que ajudá-lo. Tinha que tirá-lo de lá, nem que custasse sua vida, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Tinha que resgatá-lo.

-Achou a saída? – perguntou Ron entrando no quarto e fechando a porta com rapidez, evitando que alguém escutasse sua conversa. A casa estava cheia, como sempre ficava.

-Achei. – disse George voltando a olhar o mapa a sua frente, esticado no colchão. Seu dedo apontou para a saída desenhada no pergaminho e Ron analisou com paciência. – Você tem que levar esse verdadeiro antes que ela perceba.

-Vou levar agora, aproveitar que ela saiu. Foi até Azkaban ver um possível paciente. – Ron puxou o verdadeiro mapa da cabeceira da cama, com muito cuidado. Tinha que ser rápido em colocá-lo no lugar, pois se Hermione desconfiasse, o plano de resgate sendo meticulosamente feito por meses, estaria perdido.

-Tem certeza que Harry vai nos ajudar? – George perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. Sentia que não deveria envolver tantas pessoas, mas precisava de ajuda. Não podia deixar Fred nem mais um dia naquele lugar, e sozinho não conseguiria.

-Já disse que sim. Ele só não gosta que eu esteja a trair Mione. – disse Ron deixando um leve tom de irritação escapar e rolando seus olhos. Era casado com Hermione, não significava que tinha que concordar com tudo que ela fazia ou pensava, tinha que pensar em sua família também.

-Ele prefere que você traia sua família? – a voz de George fora mais dura do que ele pretendia.

-Cale-se. – disse Ron virando-se para sair não querendo começar uma nova discussão com o irmão mais velho. – Até de noite.

-Até. - era hoje. Tinha tudo preparado, tudo iria dar certo.

Tudo _tinha_ que dar certo.

* * *

Uma pessoa pode ser tudo na vida, mas para George, ele só não poderia ser covarde. Não poderia ser covarde justamente agora que seu irmão precisava dele. Não agora que tinha a vida de outra pessoa dependendo da sua, de seu caráter, de sua honra. Tinha que salvá-lo, tinha que tirá-lo de lá. Fred era uma parte sua, que fora arrancada sem permissão, sem aviso. Uma parte que fazia falta no meio da madrugada, quando acordava e olhava na cama do outro lado do quarto e via o corpo de seu irmão mexer-se brevemente. Uma parte que fazia falta na hora de aprontarem, ou de conquistarem uma garota.

Fred era mais parte sua do que de qualquer outro irmão, ou até de sua mãe. E ele era mais parte de Fred do que de qualquer outro familiar. Eram a mesma pessoa, dividia em dois corpos. Pensamentos completados sem que nenhum deles falasse nada, ações seguidas. Nada precisava ser dito para que fizessem e tomassem as mesmas atitudes. Eles eram ligados como ninguém um dia conseguiria, e agora estavam separados, pois alguém achava que Fred havia perdido o juízo na guerra.

Ninguém conseguira sair da Guerra sem seqüelas, umas mais graves que as outras. Todos saíram desorientados, perdidos, receosos e um pouco mais frios. A Guerra modificava qualquer pessoa, mudava o jeito de pensar de qualquer um. Mas Fred enlouquecera por breves momentos no campo de batalha, espalhando Avada's em todas as direções, matando muitas pessoas. George quase fora atingido, mas sabia bem que o irmão estava apenas tentando terminar com o sofrimento de muitos. E ninguém reconheceu a quantidade de Death Eater's que ele derrubou com seu pequeno momento de insanidade.

As pessoas o seguraram depois do final da batalha, levando-o para St. Mungus e somente depois de alguns dias sedado a todo momento, o levaram para Miriatis. Mesmo que George tenha tentado a todo custo libertá-lo daquele lugar várias vezes, falando e discutindo com Hermione, a morena não cedia. Dizia que ele estava louco. Que a atitude dele no campo de batalha não era normal e não eram atitudes de uma pessoa saudável.

Ele não entendia e assim que pôde, começou a montar o plano para resgatar seu irmão. Fizera uma lista de coisas que precisaria: esconderijo, rota, chave do portal, ajuda. Provaria depois de um tempo que Fred não era louco.

Louco são aqueles que afastaram a parte mais importante de George dele. E deixaram Fred afastado da parte mais importante dele: George.

* * *

Cinco sombras se mexiam devagar junto das paredes de Miriatis, como se fossem fantasmas a tentar pregar peças em humanos descuidados. Não que aqueles muros altos não fossem vigiados, eram vigiados até demais para na parte de dentro existirem somente loucos. Mas as pessoas pareciam não perceber isso, pareciam não notar que existiam guardas sempre prontos para lançarem maldições imperdoáveis nos transgressores. Que os muros tinham um feitiço antiescalação, que os portões tinham dentes que mordiam as mãos que não conheciam. Algo muito errado acontecia dentro dos portões de Miriatis para haver tanta segurança, tanta vontade de deixar os outros para o lado de fora. Ou para que os que estivessem dentro, não saíssem.

George olhou pelas frestas da porta de saída de funcionários, a luz estava acessa no corredor da parte de dentro, ninguém estava a vigiar. Forçou a porta, que se abriu com facilidade, agradeceu por Ron ter conseguido deixar aquela porta aberta. Entraram sem barulho algum, os passos sem serem escutados, varinhas em riste, prontas para qualquer batalha. Ou sairiam com Fred ou não sairiam de jeito algum. George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny e Harry. Ron ficara com Hermione na sala da morena, ocupando-a para que ela não pudesse descer até as celas e poder ver o que estaria por acontecer.

George contou seus passos e as portas, todas com pequenas janelas para que se pudesse ver o que se passava no interior. 141, era o número do quarto de Fred. Estavam quase chegando. Passos no corredor e tiveram que se esconder, em um pequeno armário de vassouras. Apertados, amassados e os corações batendo contra o peito com força, o medo de terem que travar batalha contra os guardas de Miriatis. Não queriam mortes, apenas resgatar Fred. Ele não deveria estar ali, apesar de Hermione sempre afirmar que o ruivo estava no devido lugar.

Não, a Guerra havia feito estragos na mente de todos. Mas somente ele e Luna foram mandados para aquele lugar, a loira pouco agüentou, morrendo na primeira semana. Fred era mais forte, apesar de que George achava que ele não duraria muito mais tempo ali.

-Olhe. – disse Ginny em seu ouvido, o mais baixo que conseguiu e George sentiu uma gota de suor descer por seu rosto. Sentiu medo pela primeira vez na noite.

Medo de não conseguirem, de serem pegos e mandados para Azkaban, e nunca poderem resgatar Fred daquele lugar. Levá-lo para longe dali. Já tinha o plano armado, sumiriam. Sairiam do país, já tinha a chave do portal, estava em seu bolso, aguardando somente o momento de ser usada. Olhou pela fresta da porta e não viu nenhum movimento no corredor, era agora. Tinham que agir naquele momento, ou poderiam ser pegos.

Saíram por ele, se espalhando em pontos estratégicos, cada um olhando um lugar, enquanto George dirigia-se até a porta 141. Olhou seu interior, estava tudo silencioso, tudo quieto demais. Mas era seu medo dizendo isso, isolou qualquer barulho que pudesse ser feito por coisas exteriores e se concentrou na cela. Se fechasse os olhos poderia ver e ouvir Fred do lado de dentro, esperando por eles. Esperando para ser salvo daquele lugar.

Olhou para a fechadura e mentalizou as palavras que Ron havia lhe dito que abririam a porta. Oito palavras, ditas com calma e na seqüência certa. As disse devagar e a porta deu um leve estalo e se abriu devagar para dentro, deixando a luz do corredor iluminar parcialmente a cela. Ouviu um sussurro no fundo dela e temeu que tivesse caído em uma armadilha, ou tivesse entrado na cela errada, e ali tivesse um louco de verdade, pronto para tomar a varinha de sua mão.

-Você demorou... – disse a voz fraca de Fred vinda de um canto mais escuro, e George entrou, sem saber se tinha algo em seu caminho. Encontrou Fred no canto da cela, agachado, abraçando as pernas junto do corpo. Os cabelos bagunçados, olheiras profundas debaixo de seus olhos azuis, agora apagados.

-Vamos, Fred. Você está bem? Consegue andar? – seu sussurro parecia um grito perante aquele silêncio que estava em Miriatis.

-Sim... – a voz fraca de Fred denunciou que ele estava a mentir. George não podia perder tempo, ou correriam o risco de serem pegos. Levantou o irmão em seus braços, percebendo o quão magro ele estava. Cuidaria disso depois, era preciso saírem dali para usarem a chave do portal; Miriatis era cheia de feitiços de proteção e ali dentro não conseguiriam.

Começou a arrastá-lo para fora da cela, vendo que Ginny o esperava na porta, olhando preocupada para trás, vigiando. Estava quase avançando a porta quando ouviu um estrondo no corredor e poeira se soltar do teto da cela. Eles haviam sido descobertos e alguém soou o alarme. Apressou-se e ao chegar no corredor, ainda com Fred tentando andar e falhando, viu Ron trancando uma porta e olhando para os encapuzados. Mirando com força Fred e seu estado abatido.

-Vão, saiam daqui. Harry, cuidado com essa porta, eles virão por ai também! – Ron gritou passando por George, olhando com certa felicidade nos olhos.

-Fred, vamos ter que correr. Venha!

Desatou a correr, puxando o irmão um pouco mais disposto, mas ainda fraco. Chegaram até a porta por onde entraram, escutando feitiços gritados por todos os lados, cores diferentes iluminavam o corredor. George olhou para trás, e viu Ginny correndo em sua direção, lançando feitiços e chorando. Algo havia acontecido, mas não podia voltar, tinha que ir em frente. Atravessou a porta e desatou a correr pelo descampado, Fred tropeçando e balbuciando coisas inteligíveis.

Procurou a chave do portal em seu bolso e a puxou colocando a pequena presilha contra a palma da mão do irmão, a sua por cima. O mundo girou e seu pé deixou o chão, segurou Fred com força para que ele não se perdesse e fechou os olhos, sentindo o enjôo de viajar desse modo. Sua mente trabalhando com rapidez, pensando nas pessoas que ficaram para trás. Por que Ginny estava chorando? O que poderia acontecer para a ruiva chorar daquele modo? Quem teria se machucado e o que teria ativado o alarme chamando a atenção dos guardas? Chocou-se contra o chão de madeira e abriu os olhos, vendo Fred a sua frente, encolhido, os olhos fechados com força.

-Você está bem? – perguntou aproximando-se do irmão, vendo abrir os olhos assustado, olhando tudo ao redor, observando cada canto.

-Onde estamos?

-Seguros. – respondeu George levantando-se, andando até uma janela, afastando um pouco a cortina e olhando o lado de fora da casa. O sol nascia naquele momento, nada se movia no quintal. Estavam seguros. Só faltava descobrir se os outros estavam seguros também.

E para isso teria que esperar até a noite. Por hora, tomaria conta de Fred, cuidaria de seu irmão. Que precisava mais dele do que qualquer outra pessoa, naquele momento. Pelo menos, era o que acreditava.

* * *

_**2. Cuidado**_

Fred estava sentado na cadeira de madeira envelhecida, perto da janela, olhando para o céu, os olhos apagados. Levava a toda hora um cigarro até os lábios, tragando lentamente, a mente longe. George estava deitado na cama, somente observando o irmão, tentando não ficar mais preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido durante o ataque. Fred comera um pouco, mas pedira por cigarros e sentara-se naquela cadeira, já fazia mais ou menos duas horas. Ficava a observar o céu, as nuvens, a paisagem, e vez ou outra olhava para trás, certificando-se de que George ainda estava ali.

Não sabia o que acontecia na mente do irmão, mas algo estava errado, Fred não era tão quieto, não era tão pensativo. Mas não podia culpá-lo, ele ficara tempo de mais em Miriatis, e si havia uma pessoa a culpar por isso: Hermione – Dra. Granger. Certo, não era total culpa dela, mas ela não ajudara em nada. Não tentara soltá-lo quando todos tentaram, não tentara deixá-lo se recuperar perto dos parentes como todos desejavam e pediam. Não, ela apenas dizia que ela não estava bem e eles teriam que aceitar. Pois George não aceitava, e não o deixará lá, nunca faria tal coisa.

-Fred. – chamou George após alguns minutos em que achara que o irmão estava quieto demais. Viu Fred olhar por cima do próprio ombro, o cigarro nos lábios finos e um pouco mais avermelhados; os olhos em um azul ainda apagado. – Não quer comer mais nada?

-Não. – recusou e virou-se para frente mais uma vez, olhando a paisagem do lado de fora da casa. – Acha que alguém morreu?

A pergunta deixou George surpreso, porém lembrou-se que não conseguia esconder as coisas dele por muito tempo, respirou fundo e levantou-se, parando ao lado do irmão. Os olhos esquadrinhando a paisagem do lado de fora, vendo o sol que descia lentamente para detrás das montanhas. Logo teria a resposta para essa pergunta, mas ele mesmo já tinha uma resposta.

-Sim.

Fred tragou pela última vez e apagou o cigarro junto dos outros em um cinzeiro de vidro que George conjurara, e levantou-se devagar, não forçando muito seus músculos ainda fracos. Parou na frente do irmão, olhando-o nos olhos, vendo que ele dizia a verdade, mas não precisava, apenas pelo timbre de voz sabia que ele dizia a verdade. Conhecia George como se conhecia, dividia com ele tudo que sempre tivera, inclusive a mente, o corpo, a vida, a alma. Tudo que pertencia a Fred, também pertencia a George. Ele era seu irmão, sua outra parte, e as pessoas poderiam não entender, mas eles eram uma só pessoa, apenas que fora dividia.

Conhecia cada sarda, cada músculo, cada fio de cabelo de George, por que eram iguais em seu corpo. O corte do cabelo estava diferente, os músculos de George estavam mais fortes, e as sardas mais visíveis, porém eram iguais. Cada gesto era refletido como se houvesse um espelho em sua frente, mas que tivesse sentimentos e expressasse suas emoções. E sabia exatamente o que George sentia naquele momento, somente pela expressão de seu rosto: estava extremamente triste. Com medo.

-Estou cansado. – disse olhando para a cama e virando-se para o irmão novamente. George sorriu brevemente.

-Durma, quando Ginny chegar, lhe chamo. – disse George vendo Fred assentir e andar devagar para a cama. Porém antes de deixá-lo encostar a cabeça no travesseiro lembrou-se da poção que Ginny dissera que deveria dar para Fred toda vez que ele fosse dormir. – Espere, tem que tomar algo.

Fred sabia bem que poção era aquela que o irmão virava em sua boca, o gosto amargo a cor estranha, era uma poção para revitalizar. Tinha que estar forte em poucos dias, não poderiam ficar ali esperando que fossem achados. Tinham que se mudar novamente, mas apenas mais uma vez, como George lhe explicara. Bebeu todo o líquido e sorriu ao ver o irmão brincar de avião com o frasco da poção, afastando-o de si em brincadeira.

Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, deixando seus longos cabelos vermelhos espalharem-se pela fronha branca. Estava cansado, dormiria um pouco antes de receber a notícia de quem morrera em sua fuga. Sabia que deveria sentir culpa, mas não conseguia, não conseguia sentir-se mal por alguém ter morrido tentando salvá-lo. Ouviu a porta do quarto bater e sabia que George havia saído, virou-se encarando o teto, as mãos atrás da cabeça, o corpo mexendo-se somente com sua respiração calma. Estava livre, livre de qualquer corrente do mundo. Ninguém o conhecia onde estava, ninguém sabia de seu passado, somente George, e o irmão largara tudo para começar outra vez ao seu lado.

George era impagável, nunca ninguém faria por ele o que George fizera. Ninguém nunca sacrificaria sua própria vida pela sua, por sua liberdade. Ele faria isso por George, sabia bem disso e sabia que George sabia. Mas por mais ninguém, talvez por seus outros irmãos também, mas por George, ele nem cogitaria, apenas faria. Eram tão importantes um para o outro que sabia que o irmão sentira a mesma coisa enquanto estava trancado em Miriatis. Era como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de si, um braço ou perna. E sabia que não era correto, não era certo ficar longe de George como ficara. Entretanto, agora estava acabado, estava perto dele novamente e tudo ficaria bem; mesmo com uma pessoa morta.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, era melhor trazer boas memórias para sua mente do que ficar a pensar em coisas como aquelas. Traria lembranças de quando aprontava com George no colégio, das festas n'A Toca, das broncas da mãe, das garotas. Garotas. Isso lhe fazia falta, um corpo quente para juntar contra o seu durante a noite, para beijar, para ter. Fazia algum tempo que não beijava alguma mulher, que não dormia com alguma mulher. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da última: Anali. Uma colega de Ginny do serviço no Profeta Diário. Sorriu de tal lembrança, aquela mulher era linda, de curvas tentadoras, sorriso malicioso e jeito provocante. Tudo nela exalava a sexo, e não perdera a oportunidade quando essa aparecera.

A levara para uma danceteria bruxa no centro de Londres e de lá para a loja deles, sabendo bem que George estaria lá. Era assim que lidavam com isso, dividiam tudo. Inclusive, as garotas. E essa não se importou nem um pouco com isso. Na verdade, a garota adorou a idéia, deixando Fred ainda mais instigado para tê-la. E a tivera, junto com George, e vira seu irmão lhe olhar e sorrir repetidas vezes. Virou de lado, olhando para a parede após a porta de saída do quarto, não fora a primeira e não seria a última garota que dividiram. Gosta de dividir as coisas com George, e ele também, apesar de quase nunca admitir. Ouviu a porta se abrir e viu os olhos preocupados de George lhe encarando, sorriu brevemente.

-Estou bem. – disse Fred com a voz rouca, e precisou limpar a garganta para falar outra vez. – Ginny chegou?

-Não, apenas vim verificar se está bem. – George entrou no quarto, olhando corpo magro do irmão deitado na cama. Queria tanto fazê-lo voltar ao normal o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia fazer mais do que já estava fazendo. Só podia esperar e ficar feliz por ao menos tê-lo salvo, conseguido tirá-lo de Miriatis com vida.

-Estou bem, _Mãe_. – ambos riram.

-No que pensava?

-Em Anali. – sorriu e viu George sorrir também.

-O que te fez lembrar dela? – George sentou-se na cama ao lado de Fred, vendo que o irmão sorria malicioso, teve uma breve idéia de porque ele pensara na mulher.

-Uma garota não faria mal algum. – riu Fred fazendo George lhe observar, a velha risada ainda estava presente nos lábios do irmão. Ainda era possível ver o velho Fred por detrás daquele sorriso maroto, daquele sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. Sentira saudades de tal sorriso, de tal malícia nas palavras e nos atos do irmão, era bom tê-lo de volta.

-Espere até irmos para a outra casa e então poderá ter quantas garotas quiser.

-Isso é bom de escutar. – Fred aproximou-se do irmão, vendo que George ficava um pouco mais sério. – Vamos dividir a primeira, como uma comemoração de meu retorno?

-Fred... – disse George em tom de aviso, não gostava de admitir, mas gostava – e muito – de dividir as garotas com ele. Porém, ficava com um pé atrás quando Fred ficava a provocá-lo, como fazia nesse momento.

-Ah, nem diga que não gosta, porque sei bem que gosta. – aproximou-se mais um pouco do irmão, olhando para os lábios apertados dele, tentando não rir. Divertia-se o provocando, fazendo ficar excitado apenas com palavras e gestos. – Sei que gosta de ver as garotas tão excitadas quanto nós com a idéia de ter os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Não nego nada. Apenas acho que deveria se recuperar antes de começar a caçar. – disse George ficando ainda mais sério, o corpo de Fred estava extremamente perto do seu. Sabia que ele estava a provocá-lo, e por um lado não gostava. Era seu irmão, sentia que era errado gostar tanto dos olhares maliciosos e dos gestos dele, mas parecia tão certo que sentisse por Fred, sendo que ele era seu gêmeo. Era uma parte sua, então seria como se fosse ele mesmo que fizesse, e isso – definitivamente – não era errado.

-Estou me recuperando. – disse abraçando o irmão e trazendo-o para deitar ao seu lado, ficaram frente a frente, se olhando nos olhos. Ambos ficaram em silêncio e Fred tornou-se sério. – Acha que foi Ron...?

-Não. – disse uma voz na porta do quarto, e ambos se viraram surpresos. Ginny estava parada na porta, os olhos vermelhos de choro, a roupa inteiramente preta indicava luto.

George esticou a mão e a ruiva a pegou, sendo puxada para deitar entre os irmãos, o choro balançando seu corpo pequeno perto do corpo deles. Ambos acariciavam a pequena, deixando que ela chorasse tudo que tinha para chorar, eles já adivinhavam quem havia morrido: Harry Potter.

-Ele não viu o feitiço. – disse Ginny com a cabeça no peito de Fred, abraçando os irmãos com força. – Eu avisei, mas ele não ouviu. Harry estava tão concentrado...

-Não foi sua culpa. – disse George tentando não ser duro demais. Não culpava ninguém, Harry decidira ir por conta própria, ninguém era culpado. – Ele queria estar lá, sabia dos riscos.

-Eu sei disso, mas nada do que falar abate a dor de perder o pai de meus filhos.

George e Fred se calaram, não sabiam que Ginny estava grávida, provavelmente nem Harry sabia, ou nunca deixaria a ruiva ir até Miriatis nesse resgate suicida. George também não permitiria que ela fosse, e agora sentia a tristeza da irmã, os filhos dela nasceriam sem um pai, e Harry morrera sem saber que seria pai. Agora começava se culpar por deixar que aquelas pessoas se arriscassem, deveria ter ido sozinho; caso morresse, seria sua culpa e somente sua.

-Por que não nos contou? – perguntou George acariciando os fios cobre da irmã, ouvindo o choro dela ainda mais sentido.

-Por que vocês não me deixariam ir. Eu queria estar lá, queria ajudar. – cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e choro ainda mais. A imagem de Harry caindo de joelhos, as íris verde se apagando aos poucos, como em câmera lenta, não saia de sua mente. E teve certeza de que nunca esqueceria essa cena.

-Você ajudaria não se colocando em risco. – disse Fred, abraçando a irmã ainda mais forte. Sentia-se culpado de Harry ter morrido, ele estava ajudando em sua fuga, e agora seus sobrinhos nunca conheceriam o pai.

-Eu o amava tanto. – lamentou a garota, chorando ainda mais, os soluços sacudindo seu corpo. Por cima do ombro dela, Fred encarava George, que sentia-se culpado também, os olhos tristes. Eles sabiam bem que esse tipo de erro não poderia ser corrigido. E a culpa começava a consumi-los.

* * *

_**3. Loucura**_

Acordou assustado, olhando para os lados com os olhos atentos, conferindo pela terceira vez que não estava mais em Miriatis. Olhou para George dormindo a seu lado, o irmão não parecia estar descansando, pois estava com o rosto sério, as mãos fechadas e o corpo parecia nem mexer-se ao respirar. Era estranho ver George assim, pois sempre o vira dormir tranqüilamente, o rosto calmo, o peito subindo e descendo devagar. Mas não essa noite, essa noite ele estava com o rosto sério. E Fred sabia o porquê do irmão não estar a dormir bem. Era a culpa.

Culpa que o consumia e consumia a George também. Culpa de ter colocado Ginny em perigo, de ter colocado Harry na linha de fogo e feito o garoto morrer. Eles eram culpados, mais ninguém. George se moveu na cama, o rosto ficando ainda mais sério, e Fred teve plena certeza que o irmão estava a sonhar com a morte de Harry. Tocou com as pontas dos dedos o rosto de George, fazendo breves carinhos em sua pele. Olhando sua expressão suavizar aos poucos, até que viu os olhos azuis do irmão se abrirem e lhe encararem.

-Você está bem? – perguntou George olhando para o irmão, que ainda lhe fazia carinho.

-Sim. Mas acho que você não. – comentou sorrindo fracamente, descendo o carinho para os cabelos de George. – É nossa culpa, caro irmão. Nossa culpa Harry estar morto.

-Eu sei. – respondeu George, virando-se de lado, olhando mais fundo nos olhos de Fred, vendo que o irmão também estava mal.

-Pense em outra coisa. – sugeriu Fred, parando de correr seus dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos do irmão, seguindo para seu ombro.

-Como Anali?

Ambos riram, era exatamente sobre isso que Fred estava falando, para tirar a mente deles da tragédia, para desligá-los do mundo. E eles se desligavam sempre que estavam sozinhos, pensavam nas coisas boas que faziam, nas coisas que poderiam fazer. Fred continuou a correr a ponta de seus dedos pela pele clara do irmão, vendo que George ainda o olhava nos olhos, como se tentasse tirar de lá uma resposta.

-Você se lembra da pele dela? – perguntou Fred, a ponta de seus dedos tocando o braço, descendo e encontrando a mão do irmão.

-Lembro, macia. Bem macia. – entrelaçaram os dedos. Era comum os toques entre eles. Era a mesma coisa com garotas, mas sem a garota estar presente. – Lembra da boca?

-Boca rápida. Lábios macios e língua violenta. Os beijos eram bem decididos. – sorriu Fred olhando para o irmão, querendo entender o porquê estava puxando-o contra si, milímetro por milímetro. Mas sua mente só o fazia tomar essa atitude.

-Ela conseguiu nos levar a loucura com aqueles lábios. – comentou George. Os corpos estavam próximos. Eles eram irmãos, dividiam tudo, inclusive, as fantasias. Mas e se esse fosse o limite? Se naquele momento o limite se arrebentasse como linha de costurar? Quem saberia?

-Lembro dos toques dela. Uma garota apressada. – Fred espalmou a outra mão no peito do irmão, descendo minimamente, vendo os azuis dos olhos dele escurecerem um pouco. Aquilo só acontecia quando o irmão estava excitado; era isso que acontecia? Eram os pensamentos em Anali e sua mão que o estavam fazendo ficar assim?

-Lembro de cada gemido. – aproximou o corpo do irmão, tocando-o com a mão livre. Fred estava ficando excitado, podia ver pelos olhos deles, escurecendo.

-Cada estocada.

-Cada palavra obscena que saiu da boca dela.

-E ela falou muitas. – os lábios se roçavam, e eles não sabiam como chegaram tão perto sem notarem a aproximação. Era atípico. Eles eram irmãos, que dividiam garotas, mas dividiam o prazer? Um prazer sem garotas? Era errado?

-Lembra de alguma?

Eles se fundiam, o corpo de um terminava e não sabiam onde o outro começava. As mãos entrelaçadas, os corpos se tocando. Fred foi o que tomou a primeira atitude e escorreu sua mão entre eles, tocando o cós da calça do irmão. Olhou para baixo, era visível a excitação do irmão, mesmo com a calça jeans. Teve vontade de tocar, segurar com firmeza. E não seria nada diferente do que se tocar, era seu irmão gêmeo, era sua metade, a parte de si que fora separada ao nascer.

-Algumas. – disse Fred, sua mão abrindo a calça do irmão devagar. Errado ou certo? – Diga algumas.

-Me come. – a voz de George estava falha. Sua mente voltando nas imagens do rosto de Anali virando-se para ele, olhando por cima do próprio ombro, dizendo tais palavras. Mas era a mão de Fred que estava tirando sua concentração. Ele era seu irmão, não havia motivo para ser errado, afinal, eram gêmeos. Eram parte um do outro.

-Ela disse mesmo. – os lábios de Fred roçaram com mais firmeza o do irmão. – Lembro que ela dizia isso a toda hora, cada vez mais alto.

-Sim, implorava para nos dois. – George sentiu a calça ficar solta em sua cintura, e a mão magra de seu irmão deslizar ligeira para dentro de sua calça. Tocando-o. Pele contra pele. Não era errado, eram irmãos, e isso não era proibido. Proibido seria não fazer.

-Você a teve.

-Você também.

-Lembro que ela lhe tocou. – segurou a cintura do irmão no lugar, tocando-o com mais força. Mexendo sua mão para cima e para baixo. Movimentos certeiros. Movimentos certos, repetitivos. Pele com pele, sempre deixando a respiração acelerada e descompassada, saindo em pequenas exclamações de prazer. George sabia que agora não pararia, Fred menos ainda. Trouxa a boca de seu irmão para junto da sua, juntos seus lábios, suas respirações. Suas línguas se tocavam tímidas, para depois se juntarem em uma dança proibida. Tocando cada pequena parte da boca um do outro. Enquanto suas mãos e mentes bailavam pelo corpo do outro. O pecado crescendo, a vontade tomando conta de suas mentes. Ambos alcançaram o pecado mais alto ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

-Achei que estaria dormindo. – comentou Fred levantando-se da cama e indo sentar-se ao lado do irmão, no chão, perto da janela. George olhava para cima, vendo o céu pelo vidro da janela, vendo as nuvens começando a ficarem mais claras. Pouco tempo e o sol nasceria, mostrando mais um dia. Mais um dia sem Harry Potter no mundo, mais um dia onde qualquer desejo fosse alimentado, seria pecado. E George não estava sentindo-se bem com isso.

-Descanse mais um pouco, vamos embora hoje. – sua voz saiu estranha. Talvez por estar sem falar algumas horas, talvez por estar com certo peso na consciência sobre o que acontecera algumas horas atrás. Naquela cama, com seu irmão. Com o corpo e a mente de seu irmão. E a sua.

-Você está pensando demais nisso. – a voz de Fred era calma, como se nada de diferente em suas rotinas tivesse acontecido.

-E você, de menos. – virou-se para olhar para o irmão, vendo que Fred lhe olhava indiferente.

-Aconteceu, paciência. – Fred deu de ombros, levantando-se e indo na direção da cama. – Você pode tentar explicar o porquê de ter acontecido. Mas sabemos bem que já estava marcado para acontecer.

-Marcado?

George levantou-se e ficou ao lado da cama, vendo Fred deitado, o corpo ainda magro demais para ser o de seu irmão gêmeo, diferente demais. Certo que as ações e atitudes eram de Fred, o jeito despreocupado e indiferente de levar as coisas era o mesmo, mas a aparência ainda precisava mudar muito. Mudar para voltar a ser do velho Fred.

-Querido irmão, sabemos bem o pecado que cometemos. – sentou-se na cama, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de George. – E sabemos bem que não estamos nem um pouco arrependidos.

Arrependido? Não estava arrependido, apenas pensativo, apenas procurando respostas. Respostas para explicar como tivera com tanto gosto o corpo de seu irmão. Como beijara aquela boca – que agora sorria para si – com tanta vontade. Como buscara a língua dele para tocar com a sua. O corpo dele para se moldar ao seu, o jeito dele para ser seu. O tesão, a vontade, o desejo e o pecado para se fundirem em um só, transformando algo errado em algo certo. Transformando o pecado em sussurros.

-Não seria arrependido, apenas...

-Com medo do pecado? – a voz de Fred tornou-se baixa e George pode ver que as mãos dele se fecharam em punho. – Pecados todos comentem.

-Nós cometemos um grave.

-E eu não quero saber sobre isso. – ficou de joelhos na cama, olhando firmemente no rosto de seu irmão, olhando da boca para os olhos, e de volta. – Quero saber o que você achou.

George apenas respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça e deixando o corpo relaxar. Se conhecia e conhecia Fred bem demais para saber que seria inútil mentir. Enganar ou esconder também não serviria. Ele sabia, conhecia a si. Não era possível enganar, mentir ou esconder algo de alguém que era parte de si. Alguém que sentia a dor com ele, que sorria quando ele sorria. Que sofria quando ele sofria.

-Pecaminoso. – foi a única resposta que George deu antes de deitar-se na cama, puxando Fred pela mão. – Loucura.

Ficaram se olhando, encarando o espelho a frente. Feições iguais, gestos iguais. Pensamentos diferentes. Para um era pecado, para outro era prazer. Para um era o começo, para outro o fim. Para Fred era vida futura, para George era passado presente. Para o mundo eles estavam mortos, para eles o mundo poderia morrer. Eles tinham um ao outro. Loucura.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *

**N.F.A.:** _Pessoas lindas que leram a fic, gostaram? Comentem, please?_

_A capa ainda não estava pronta quando postei essa fic, mas assim que eu a tiver, posto em meu profile._

_Kiss_


End file.
